


A Strong Emotional Response

by SamuelJames



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Duke finds out that he's the reason for Nathan's trouble returning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** A Strong Emotional Response_   
>  _**Characters:** Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17 (For explicit language)_   
>  _**Summary:** Duke finds out that he's the reason for Nathan's trouble returning._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It's obvious now with Nathan screaming it at him but to him it had seemed like a two sided fight, he hadn't noticed Nathan not reacting because he was trying to avoid being hit and they were both so angry and exhausted.

"You had to have known, people can't just take a right hook to the jaw the way I did and you know my Trouble, Duke."

"I swear to God I didn't see it. I mean I know it came back but not why. It's tied to emotions, isn't it?"

"Hate is an emotion. I felt so used, betrayed and idiotic for trusting someone who once stuck tacks in me for fun."

"I've said sorry for that. Please believe me, Nathan. I'm not that stupid kid and I did want to go fishing with you. Kids can be cruel, including me, and I will always regret doing that but the fishing trip wasn't me using you. Yeah it might have been convenient to have a cop on board but I missed you while I was away. I'm so sorry it was because of our fight."

Nathan is still scowling but he sits on one of the bar stools which is progress.

"Do you know how exhausting it is to have to compensate for it all the time? The Bronco, work, my home are good because I know how much to twist the key in the lock, the pressure for the gas and even how to use my gun. I learned how to shoot feeling the weight of it in my hand and feeling the pressure on the trigger. If I lose focus, I can end up not gripping something properly or the other extreme. A dropped cup or a broken plate is fine but if I fumble my gun, someone could get hurt. Bruises and cuts don't hurt me in the making but I see them when I shower. When I get in a fight, it's hard to know what counts as serious because I can't feel it. Hell if my appendix was about to up and kill me, I'd never get any warning. Every new situation I go into has got this added layer of difficulty and I know it sounds whiny but I hate it."

"I see what it does to you, Nate, and I hate it too. I'm so sorry, wish I could take it away."

Nathan sighs, "I don't even have the worst trouble - Jordan's was awful and at least I'm not accidentally burning shit down, turning people into statues or bringing horror movies to life. Fuck you for making me sound so damn pathetic. I thought you knew all along and were just pretending it was nothing to do with you."

Duke takes a seat two stools down from Nathan. "It's obvious now, I guess. You've seen me at my worst and know how much I hate being Troubled. I meant it, I'd take it back if I could. Don't suppose we could go back in time so I could kill Max Hansen? I hate that my Trouble only can only end another by killing someone but we are someone's cosmic joke, nobody ever got stuck with a useful Trouble that didn't have consequences or make them a target for someone else. Why this town?"

"People have been asking that for generations and maybe we can fix 'em if we don't die trying. We've lost our fathers, our children and Haven just keeps on taking. If it hadn't been you that triggered my Trouble it still might have happened since - hasn't exactly been a stress free few years."

"Drink?"

Nathan shrugs the anger clearly having dissipated and Duke feels relieved and then guilty at that relief. He rounds the bar and grabs two bottles of beer, uncapping one and sliding it across to Nathan. He opens his own watching as Nathan looks at his own fingers curling round the bottle as though he needs to be sure he's gripping it before attempting to pick it up. Nathan doesn't deserve this daily struggle, nobody in Haven does.

"You've gone quiet, Duke, not like you at all."

"Thinking about this fucked up town and our fucked up lives. Let's have a one night pity party and get back to trying to fix things tomorrow. 

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
